¿Que no es obvio Ellos se aman
by onlysayuri
Summary: Pein y Sayuri por fin tienen un dia solos en la organizacion, tendra que pasar lo intebitable lemon


Sayuri, Sus largos cabellos rojizos caían delicadamente en las sabanas observando tiernamente a su líder, Pein que se encontraba sentado en una silla a costados de la cama en la que le pelirroja estaba sentada, observándola fijamente. Si era cierto después varios días de odisea se encontraban solos en todo Akatsuki cosa muy extraña, era raro pero no podían negar que ambos lo habían estado esperando, Ambos lo sabían una de las reglas de Akatsuki es abstenerse de las relaciones intimas con algún compañero…nunca pensó que el, el que había propuesto las reglas las rompería en algún momento, Pero… ¿Qué mas daba?, el la había fundado tenia derecho a poder violarla, él era el jefe.

Pein seguía mirando a Sayuri, con esa cara tan relajada, sus cabellos hermosamente repartidos, como la seda, sus ojos de un azul aun más claro que el cielo, ella era hermosa. A pesar de su corta edad, estaba perfectamente proporcionada, el no podía dejar de mirarla si la perfección existiera el estaba seguro que se llamaría Sayuri.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-pregunto la pelirroja divertida, ya que no era normal la expresión que tomaba Pein, cuando el estaba con ella perdía la mirada sin sentimientos y eso era algo que a ella le divertía.

-Solo observo tu perfección-susurro el Akatsuki sin quitar la mirada de ella, para el ella era como un imán de sus miradas no podía despegar su mirada ni un momento ¿Raro?, no yo le llamaría Atracción

-¿A si?-volvió a decir la pelirroja, alzando la mirada hacia su líder, movió un poco la cabeza y alzo una de las piernas, dejando ver atreves de el Kimono que ella portaba, una de sus piernas.

-Si-respondió el Akatsuki incorporándose a Sayuri, esta vez a su lado lo mas cerca posible, ahora era imposible que sus labios no se unieran en un beso, ella como había dicho antes era un imán para el, delicadamente Pein acerca sus labios a los de ella, y sus labios se conocieron el uno a el otro, sintiendo el rose entre ambos, cosa que atraía a ambos a llegar aun mas lejos, el beso siguió por unos segundo, cada ves tornándose mas incitador, Pein tomo por la cintura a Sayuri y la sentó delicadamente en sus piernas de una forma muy comprometedora, a lo cual ella no pareció importarle, Pein decidió probar la piel de la pelirroja, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo el cuello de Sayuri, esta sentía placer a cada roze que tenían sus cuerpos, eran sensaciones que ella nunca había sentido, y que la llevaban mas allá de lo conocido, Las manos de Pein se movían lentamente sin rumbo alguno por la cintura de ella, cuando lo encontró el listón que sostenía el kimono de esa chica, lo desabrocho lentamente haciendo que el Kimono de igual manera callera lentamente dejando ver a la joven en paños menores, ella a su vez siguió su impulso quitando la capa de las nubes rojas a su amado, dejando descubierto el formado pecho de el Akatsuki , Pein bajaba lentamente de la boca de Sayuri a su cuello, besándolo sensualmente, a lo cual la chica respondió con gemidos de placer, cosa que ella trato de callar, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero de nada le sirvió, era demasiado placer para ella, Pein se encontró un gran obstáculo en su camino, el sujetador de ella , lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia la espalda de ella, encontrado el origen de lo que lo detenía, desabrocho bruscamente el sujetador, y siguió su camino besando la línea que dividía sus proporcionados pechos, la Akatsuki no aguantaba mas gemía, gemía fuerte, de placer, cosa que era una delicia para Pein, detuvo el trabajo de sus manos para volver a subir a la delicada cara de su compañera quien se ahogaba en el placer, la beso tiernamente y paso sus manos 

por detrás de el cuello de está, el se detuvo a obsérvala de nuevo, mientras ella lo miraba mientras jadeaba rápidamente y el latido de su corazón era bastante audible, el se detuvo de mirarla y reanudo su tarea, besarla apasionadamente, bajo lentamente a los pechos de la chica besando el al redor de ambos, ella no aguantaba mas, coloco sus manos en la espalda de Pein y la acaricio seductivamente, bajo sus manos aun mas hacia la espalda baja de Pein, mientras el mordía el cuello de ella, Sayuri movió sus manos hacia las sabanas de la cama apretándolas fuertemente y gimiendo, Pein al ver la situación de la chica bajo mas pasando por sus pechos y abdomen, llegando a sus piernas, las cuales acaricio eróticamente, era mas de lo que ambos esperaban ¿por un simple beso llegarían a tanto?, ella no aguantaba mas sentía que era demasiado para ella, gimió su nombre.

-Pein-sama-gemía la chica apretando fuertemente las sabanas.

-¿Te agrada?-pregunto el líder entre Jadeos.

-S-Si-susurro lentamente ella.

Aquél era su líder, quien le ordenaba las misiones, ella ¿Se estaba acostando con el?, ¿Qué había de Konan?, nada, nada en estos momentos, a ninguno de los dos les importaba nada, si el mundo se caía, nada.

Pein cogió lentamente la pantaletas de la chica, y la deslizo por sus piernas, volvió a subir hacia los pechos de la joven, mordiéndolos, lentamente.

-Pein…Hazme Tuya-rogo la pelirroja entre tanto placer.

Esas palabras fueron gloria para el Akatsuki, el olor de la chica que le embriagaba, el sabor de ella que lo obsesionaba y loco por los gemidos de la chica, Pein quería llevarla hasta el cielo, quería bajarle las estrellas y algo mas, quería que ella tuviera un orgasmo, siguió acariciándola con mas velocidad y lamiendo y mordiendo, haciendo que ella no aguantara mas, no podía seguir, sentía que explotaría de tantas emociones, Instantáneamente el se detuvo y se acerco a la cara de la chica, quien le miraba con suplica.

-¿Has estado con otro hombre que no sea yo?-alcanzo a decir Pein entre jadeos.

-No…-respondió lentamente la chica acercándose a la oreja de Pein, dando pequeños mordiscos en el, acariciando a su amado, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, Mientras el se dejaba llevar por las caricias que ella le provocaba, ella lo volvía loco, ella resbalo lo único de ropa que llevaba el Akatsuki, pronto ella la hizo suya, Sayuri desesperada acariciaba bruscamente la espalda de Pein, dejando marcas de rasguños y el mordía fuertemente el cuello de ella, no había aviso, ambos habían tenido un orgasmo, ella no paraba de gemir su nombre.

Las sabanas estaban totalmente revueltas, las ropas de ambos tirados alrededor de la cama, ella estaba sobre el pecho de Pein y el le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

-Son las 4 de la mañana-murmuro viendo hacia el reloj el Akatsuki, aun agitado, Sayuri solo respondió con una sonrisa, el movió lentamente a Sayuri hasta quedar a la misma altura, ella lo 

besaba tiernamente y el la miraba con un brillo en los ojos que no podía ser comparado con nada.

¿Qué no era obvio?

Ellos se amaban.

-


End file.
